Falling in Zero Gravity
by Claire P. Everson
Summary: Who knew a kiss his kiss would be like flying? AUGNIE content. Now rated M.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own these characters. The wonderful writers and producers do. Although I wish I could own Chris Gorham…anyway. On to the story! THIS IS AN AUGNIE PIECE!

The Fall in Zero Gravity

Attraction to Annie came within a few minutes of meeting her, if even that. Many people without the ability to see found that their other senses heightened to make up for the lack.

The smell of her grapefruit like perfume was so different, and not only because she wore it so lightly. He remembered going to the store with his neighbor and smelling it on a woman there; the difference was astounding.

Maybe it was the shampoo she used, or the lotion. Or maybe it was just uniquely her smell that was genetically a part of her. But later, when he gets home that night, he remembers an article he had read about pheromones. Maybe that's what that was.

Annie tried to put away the attraction she felt for Auggie simply because between her sister meddling and the want to get better at her job left her very little time to think about such things. At least until she fell into dreamland and had ridiculous dreams about shoot outs and bombs and Auggie talking her through it all on the ear piece so she'd survive.

And giving her a big, warm and comforting hug at the end of the whole retched ordeal.

But all that went out the window when he helped her with fight. _Isn't that kind of ironic, the blind man teaching her how to fight better?_ She wasn't expecting him to pin her down like that; it took her a second to recover. He had a stunningly wonderful physique for a blind man, considering working out must be difficult sometimes. But he was pressed up against her and his breath was tickling her ear and the closeness was such a turn-on.

And back they went to the hand-to-hand combat lesson.

It wasn't for several months later that anything became of the attraction. Sure, they flirted a bit, but that just seemed natural-the teasing, their little code used in emails, stealing food off each other's plate when they happened to be eating together. (And he was so sneaky about it? How did he do that?)

It happened one night when they were both at the office late. Well, later than usual anyway. Annie had been doing surveillance on a Chinese journalist that was in D.C. for an event at their embassy. The office had soon realized the man was passing messages through the newspaper he left on the table at a coffee shop twice daily.

The messages were a mix of Japanese and Korean and also in some sort of cipher, leaving Auggie to sift through the data the computer was able to pull out of it.

"Yes!" he shouted as the computer dinged out the signal it was finished. He flew across the room on his rolling chair to the printers and picked up those printed from the one that especially "printed" Braille. His fingers flew quickly over the words, double checking what he was sure the computer was telling him.

"Finally!" he said, doing a little victory dance in the chair as he rolled back to the computer desk.

But he was stopped short.

"Oh!" Annie cried as the chair collided with an already bruised knee. She went sprawling into Auggie's lap, halfway straddling him and too close for her mental comfort. "Um, did you finish those notes?" she squeaked out.

"Yeah. He's passing intel. I want to know where he's getting it. It's from a male, someone code named 'lover boy'," Auggie said as he shifted to pull the woman on his lap closer. "I think we need to send in a male. Maybe Wilcox. Someone this operative would go after."

"HA!" Annie laughed as she tried to readjust how she was seated. She squirmed around trying to get up, but stopped when Auggie moved his hands to her hips.

"Just…stay. For a minute. Please," he whispered. Annie looked at him quizzically as his hands drifted up her back to her shoulders and then down her arms. His fingers laced with hers long enough to squeeze her hands before running back up her arms to her neck and began tracing her face.

Auggie delved his hands into her hair, running his fingers through the fine strands. "Your hair is so soft," he murmured before leaning in and kissing her full on the lips.

Annie was so surprised she didn't respond until he swiped his tongue over her lower lip. She quietly moaned and allowed the kiss to progress. She wasn't about to complain-this was one of the best kisses in her life, if not THE best. It was like jumping out of a plane. That first moment when her mind would trick her into thinking she was falling in zero gravity, but then gravity hit her and she would go spiraling through the sky.

It was exhilarating. It was amazing. It was right.

She drove Auggie back to his house when they finally left. He had his hand or her thigh the entire way there, drawing little circles and tapping out messages in Morse code. When she pulled up in front of his place, he told her to wait-he'd be right back. Sure enough, a few minutes later he was back toting a bag.

"Your place is closer to work if we're running late in the morning."

"Ha! Hopeful, are we?" she replied jokingly.

He found her face and kissed her deeply again.

"I can smell you," he whispered.

She blushed and muttered something unintelligible as she pulled from the curb.

The next morning was almost disastrous as Annie and Auggie walked as quickly as possible to her car. They both forgot to set an alarm at all last night. Fortunately Annie's body woke itself at the usual hour, but that barely gave enough time for two showers or breakfast for that matter.

"Thank God for Starbucks," Annie said as they slowed to creep past the kitchen windows. Just when they thought they had made it, she heard the back door swing open.

"Hold it!" Danielle said rather loudly.

They froze in their tracks and Annie murmured "Shit."

"Annie…" Danielle said. Annie turned around and smiled beamingly at her sister.

"Yes, sister dearest?"

"Who is this?" the dear sister replied whilst eyed Auggie up and down.

"Um…Danielle, this is Auggie. Auggie, my sister, Danielle. Sis, we really got to go. We're going to be late to work!"

"So you work together."

"Yes, we do," Auggie piped up. "Annie and I actually work very closely."

"Really? And what is it you do at the Smithsonian?"

"I work electronics for some of the exhibits. Since she began helping the curator and training, she came to me for help."

"Oh. Well, have fun at work today you two. I will see you both a dinner tonight. No exceptions."

"Great," Annie sighed as they climbed into her car. "I'll never hear the end of this."

"Well, that's okay. Who knows? Maybe there won't be an end."

Annie smiled as Auggie rubbed her shoulder before following her arm down to clasp her hand."On to work, sweetie."

Annie rolled her eyes and chucked. "Yes dear."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the review and favorite adds! (I'd love to see more reviews though!) I was going to leave the first chapter as it stood as a one shot, but it kept bugging me a little bit as to where it ended. So, I give you Part de Second, which is about the same rating. However, my idea for the Third Part might just bump it up.

Enjoy the jealousy issues.

Yours, Miss Claire

Sex Kitten Heels and Kisses

Ever since Annie and Auggie began dating, it seemed that they were in the spotlight more, whether it be for something said, worn, eaten, or done on a mission. They were good for each other.

But always separate entities. They had silently agreed to keep their relationship secret so others wouldn't try to get in their business.

But the downside of having a secret boyfriend? lover? was having to listen to all the remarks others made. Annie was fortunate enough to be out of the office so much that she didn't really have to listen to the girls flirting with and talking about Auggie. Auggie, on the other hand, worked with a bunch of nerds. Nerds always fell for babes; it was nerd law.

But he wasn't prepared for the utter stupidity of newbie techs.

**The newbie:** _Jon Holland._

**Age:** _early 30s._

**Specialty:** _Hacking and "Editing."_

**The Stupidity:**

It was the week after Thanksgiving. There was already snow on the ground and frigid temperatures gripping Langley saw lots of pants suits and boots on the women.

All of them except Annie, of course. Annie suffered in her skirts and heels at least twice a week because she liked-no, loved-to torture Auggie. Ever since one night they had been in a hurry and a pair of her shoes stayed on did she love to torture him. He had called them sex kitten heels and accidentally let slip that doing the deed with her and feeling the shoes pressing into his back was incredibly sexy.

Auggie had heard Jon talking about the "Aphrodite of the CIA" and what he'd like to do to her. It made his blood boil; this was _his_ girl this kid was talking about all the freaking time.

"Jon. Shut up and back to work!" Auggie reprimanded. He could feel Jon's eyes rolling at the words, but it needed to be done.

The stupidity occurred less than 35 minutes later when Annie waltzed into the tech room with a coffee for him. "Hey Aug. What are you guys working on?"

"Just some chatter coming through. 'Loverboy' has popped up again."

"Really? I thought we got him."

"He was deported and now he is back. He obviously didn't learn his lesson last time and is using the same damn name."

"ANNIE! ANNIE!" Joan was yelling from her office on the other side of the office.

"I'll see you at clock out, ok?" Annie squeezed his shoulder and hurried to see Joan.

But not quick enough.

"Hey Annie!" Jon half-yelled to the retreating girl.

"Yes, Jon?"

"You want to go get a drink after work tonight?" His voice was so very hopeful and pleading. Auggie could just imagine the kid shaking in his shoes.

"That's so sweet. But no thanks. I'm seeing someone."

Auggie heard Annie turn on her heel and try to get out of the room. Then he heard it.

"Unhand me you fool," Annie hissed.

"A drink. That's all I ask."

"What part of I'm seeing someone do you not understand? Unhand me!" Annie said again. Auggie stood up, wondering if he was going to need to help Annie out. Sometimes she was just too nice.

_WHAP!_

The sound echoed throughout the tech room and outer office. Everything else froze. It was literally silent enough to hear a pin drop.

"I told you to unhand me. I am seeing someone. In fact, we have plans for tonight. Joan, what can I do for you?"

Jon shuffled back by Auggie on his way to his desk. "Hey Jon!" Auggie called. "Some nerds never learn. Don't be one of those."

From day one Annie knew she would have to watch out for the girls around her going after Auggie. Not that she was truly worried; he went for personality rather than looks.

That didn't stop the women of the Central Intelligence Agency from doing their hair, putting on lots of make-up, and overdosing on perfume. They were very annoying and making Annie want to stake her claim more every day.

So she did so, rather covertly in a way that only a sharp eye would catch it. He knew it too, judging by the way he was grinning the next morning as they walked into work.

"I'm sure I'll talk to you in a bit, Annie. If not, lunch in the cafeteria?" he asked as they stepped out of the elevator.

"Of course. If you need any, phone or email me." She squeezed his shoulder and headed over to her desk to begin sifting through some language barricaded ciphers.

"I don't know why Auggie won't go out with me after work for drinks," Annie heard Bea say from a couple desks over.

"I swear I saw a hickey on his neck this morning! I did not know he was dating someone!" cried another girl Annie wasn't familiar with.

"Girl you have to be seeing things! I'm going to check this out."

Fifteen minutes later Bea was back. "He just confirmed that he is dating someone. And that is a hickey! Holy smokes! Who is this girl so I can make her disappear?"

Annie had to smirk to herself. The other girls were jealous of her, even though they didn't know who she was exactly. It was great to be a little anonymous.

The anonymity lasted all of two hours, 13 minutes, and 2.5 seconds. Annie was being sent into the field to check on "loverboy" and went to get an earpiece from the nerdy bunch.

She was halfway there when someone backed into her from the desk they had been standing at. She mistepped, twisting her ankle and breaking the heel off the shoe as she went down into a heap.

"SHIT!" she yelled and she felt her ankle. It was already starting to swell up. There was no way she was going to be able to day field work for a few days.

Auggie came scuttling out of geek central as fast as he could without hurting anyone. He got up to Annie and knelt beside her to check on her ankle.

"Hush babe. At least it's not broken. Plus your shoes are one of your older pairs, so it's not like they were brand new," Auggie whispered into her ear as he helped her up.

He looped her arm through his and led her towards the geek room. But before they got inside, Annie hesitantly kissed the corner of his mouth in plain sight of everyone.

"AHHHH!" Bea screamed as she through her coffee cup down and stalked towards the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Seriously you guys! I love the favorite author and story adds and alerts, but please review. There will be a part 4! Reviews inspire me…hint hint.

Second, if you get bored with fanfic or want a little change of pace, check out my page on . Some of it's similar to my stuff on here, and some of it is kind of dark.

The second part of this chapter will definitely seem out of character with what we've seen so far. But it's my story. (hehehe)

Finally, from here on out this story is STRICTLY RATED M. We'll see if this turns out any good…because it likely won't. This is your warning-UNDER 17? GO READ SOMETHING ELSE!

Love from Miss Claire

DISCLAIMER: IF YOU RECOGNIZE IT, IT DOESN'T BELONG TO ME UNFORTUNATELY. (ANYONE KNOW WHERE TO GET AN AUGGIE?)

Darkness Becomes Her

"You will be posing as an upper-class couple living in Alexandria. Auggie is a lawyer at a firm in D.C. Annie, you will be a house wife. This is not a 'Stepford Wives' case. There is a family next door, the Campenellis. They're Russian by way of Italia. She's a dental hygienist. He is the assistant to one of the senators on the armed forces committee.

Therefore he hears and has access to all kinds of information. And even though we're "friendly" with the Russians, chatter has picked up some interesting tidbits. Any questions?"

Auggie and Annie, well Annie anyway, stared dumbly at Joan as she finished giving the assignment. It was a little much for Annie to take in. Did Joan really think this was a good idea? This was certainly going to strain their relationship that was still in very early stages in her mind.

While the couple had dove right into their romance at the beginning, they decided to slow it down. Whilst they had talked about moving in together several times, they currently still resided apart other than the nights where they stayed at one apartment or the other.

(Usually at Auggie's. The bed was bigger and way more comfortable. And there was no Danielle.)

"No questions, Joan. This sounds kind of fun," Auggie said as he shifted to put his arm on the back of Annie's chair. "Doesn't it, sweetheart?"

"It definitely seems…interesting."

"Just a few other things…The entire house is wired. The bedroom doubles as a safe room with a kitchenette and separate phone lines and generator. So anything you two get up to, we will know. Capeesh?"

" Yes, ma'am," they replied simultaneously.

She felt like June Cleaver.

It had been three super long days.

Annie had never known the true definition of boredom until this stake-out. All she was left to do was watch the coming and going of the Campenellis, cook, and do a little bit of cleaning. So when she got bored she'd go do her hair up, dress in 1950's like attire and relax. She'd play some Sinatra, paint her nails, and try to decide what the cook for dinner.

She loved getting to cook semi-elaborately. She didn't get to cook at her place because Danielle did all that. At Auggie's they would usually do salads or something frozen and quick to cook. Or carry out. Lots of carry out.

But all this wasn't the biggest problem with the op. The biggest problem was Auggie being a tease, knowing they really shouldn't do anything.

Yet tease he did. Like the night before when he got dropped off from work. He snuck in quietly through the front to the living room where she was vacuuming. Before she realized he was even there he had his hands on her waist and was kissing down her neck.

"Are those pearls you're wearing?" he had asked as his nose nudged the necklace.

But she needed to focus on the case. She could jump her lover later. Much later when they were done with this case.

Unfortunately.

Then she heard the gunshots. She grabbed her gun from the table in the front hall and scurried across the street.

"Ow! Crap!"

"At least you didn't end up in the hospital this time."

"My head wouldn't be busted if back up had gotten there sooner!"

"You two stop arguing," Joan interrupted. "We are sorry we didn't get there quickly. But you really didn't need the help, now did you? And really, a minor bump on the head could have been a lot more serious. Dismissed."

Annie looked down at the tattered remains of the blue dress she had been wearing when she took off after the Russians. She limped out of Joan's office clinging to Auggie and her shoes that just hurt too much to walk in at the moment. It felt wonderful after having that proximity after trying to keep each other…mellow for the past few days.

"Damn. I really liked this dress," she muttered.

"What color was it?" Auggie asked as they entered the elevator to head downstairs and home. He pulled her close so he could tuck his chin on top of her head. His arms went around her, pulling her close.

"Blue."

"Sky blue, regular blue, midnight blue?" he asked as his hands ran from her hips up to cross over her chest, lightly brushing he breasts.

"Is this a legitimate question or are you just trying to feel me up, mister?"

"Both," he whispered against her neck, sending a shiver down her spine that felt delicious to him.

"Your place. I can't deal with Danielle right now."

She barely got the door locked behind them when she was pressed up against it, Auggie unzipping her dress and kissing her neck at the same time.

"We have to stay quiet…apparently you were too loud the other night and my neighbor made a complaint to the landlord the other night," Auggie whispered into her ear as he slid the dress down her arms.

She turned in his arms and began stripping him of his shirt. "Too many damn buttons!" she grunted as she tore his button down open. Buttons flew everywhere, ricocheting off both bodies and the walls. "Oh god I've needed you, Aug."

They managed to stumble down the hall and into the living room where Annie fell onto the couch, pulling Auggie after her. He fiddled with her bra before finally pulling it off. His lips left hers and traveled down her neck before sucking one breast into his mouth. His hand massaged her other breast as she writhed beneath him on the couch.

"I want to fuck you so hard," he growled in her ear before biting it. She moaned as he undid his pants and slid her tiny thong down her legs. He thrust all the way in her, thinking it was way too long since the last time.

And oh she had those heels still on. They were riding up and down against his back as he moved against her. Those shoes should be a sin.

"Feels so good," Annie breathed as she tried to meet the demanding pace Auggie was setting. She reached up and threaded her fingers through his hair, tugging his head down so she could kiss him. "Faster," she moaned.

He reached down and began rubbing tiny rough circles on her clit and bit down on her neck. For such a clean cut girl she liked a good hard fuck every once in a while.

Not that he was complaining. On nights like these, when he had been around her for many many hours on end and couldn't do anything about the frustration caused by the scent of her and the clicking of those damn shoes. Those sexy sinful shoes that he didn't even need to see for them to turn him on like a fluorescent light.

And the thing was that he didn't need light to know she was beautiful. After all, the way the other guys talked about her; he really had to restrain himself from punching some people sometimes. The darkness became her, simply because he didn't need the light of any day to see her beauty.

Or to imagine her in those heels and nothing else.

She finished just before he did-and with a bang. Literally. They accidentally rolled off the couch.

"I don't want to move," Annie whisper when she finally got her breathing under control.

"Me neither. But we will only have pain in the morning if we sleep on the floor."

"Yeah, yea-Do you hear someone at the door?"

"They have a key or picks. Can't tell."

Annie grabbed her gun and aimed at the front door. "Don't worry, I'll ask questions first."

The door opened and someone stepped in, looking down, trying to figure out what they just stepped on. (It was Annie's ruined dress.)

"Freeze!" Annie half-shouted, not wanting to wake any neighbors or raise any suspicions.

"Ah!" the intruder shrieked. "Who the hell are you?"

"I think the question is-"

"Annie," Auggie interrupted. "This is my sister Stephanie. Steph, can you step back into the hall for a few moments? We need to get dressed."

That, my dears, is Part de Third. The final part will be up within the next couple days, depending on homework schedules. Ugh.


	4. Chapter 4

My dear readers-Please review. I love you all. I present Part de Fourth. It's a lot of dialogue, but the change up makes for nice filler whist I finish the idea for the Part de Fifth. Love from, Miss Claire

P.S. This could be a "Part 2" of Darkness becomes Her.

P.P.S. Thank you to WHOMEVER that review with the line "Why does you girlfriend have a gun?" I'm stealing it. K thanx.

Sisterly Love…Sort Of

Stephanie's hands shook as she raised the coffee mug to her lips. She warily eyed Annie, who was now clad in yoga pants and an old button up of Auggie's. Stephanie certainly approved of her well enough; she puttered around the kitchen making coffee for them all not as though she own the place but as though she was a roommate.

Which, from the little Auggie told her, would be about right.

So the pretty girl falls for the blind guy, even though he can't appreciate her beauty. But somehow it would figure and she had that hard look that Stephanie's baby brother oftbe did.

"Why did you have a gun? Do you work with Auggie at the office?" she asked, putting air quotes up as she uttered the last part.

"Ummm…"

"She knows where we work, sweetheart. She is a sneaky smart bitch."

"Well then, yeah."

"Ok. Well that makes more sense. I'm going to go to sleep. Don't be too loud. See you in the morning."

She stuck her cup down in the sink before giving Annie a big, lusty wink. "Night you two."

"Goodnight, sister dearest." They listened to her shuffle off down the hall before Auggie backed Annie against the counter and began kissing her again.

Stephanie stayed for a week meaning that Annie and Auggie often snuck by her apartment for some alone time. Not that they got much; they had to sneak past Danielle and her kids also.

They got caught by Danielle the second time they snuck into the guesthouse. Well, they were actually caught sneaking out, clothes slightly disheveled and hair mussed.

"Hello lovebirds," she called out from the back door.

"Shit. Is this déjà vu or what?" Auggie asked with a laugh. "Hi Danielle."

"Hello Auggie. Annie, I was wondering when you would be home. You know the kids have been asking about you."

"Tell them I'll be at dinner tomorrow night. His sister is in town so we've been entertaining her."

"How? By making out for her?"

"Danielle. I will speak to you tomorrow night, okay? We're going back to his apartment."

"We will have a long conversation about this. Tomorrow night. You better be here."

"Yes sister dearest."

"Our sisters are too much alike," Auggie commented as they made their way to his apartment.

"Yeah. They both need to get a life-their own."

"Exactly. They have been in our lives too much. At least my sister leaves tomorrow."

"But I have to be at dinner."

"How about you come over afterwards?"

"You do realize that it will probably be midnight or later, right?"

"That's fine. I can listen to the TV."

"Only if you're sure."

"I'm always sure when it comes to you."

"Oh Mr. Suave, eh?"

"So I take it the sex is good?"

"Danielle!" Annie screeched.

"What? I waited until dinner was over and the girls were in bed!"

"Still. What happens behind closed doors should stay behind closed doors."

"Oh! So he likes it kinky, eh?"

"Danielle!"

"Maybe not…"

"It is none of your business."

"Shouldn't we share this sort of stuff, as sisters? I mean, how easily does he turn you on if you're not already?"

"None of you business."

"I'll take that as just being around him within 100 feet gets you hot. Doe-"

"We are not having this conversation! I'm leaving. I'll see you later. Goodnight, sister dearest."

Annie dashed out of the back door and to her car.

"Don't forget to practice safe sex Annie dear!"

Annie flipped her off as she back down the driveway.

_A/N: Very different from the last, yes? The next part will be stranger yet, and certifiably out of character. I'm guessing. (And if anyone finds an Auggie, let me know, kk?) Love, CPE_


	5. Chapter 5

To you I present the 5th and final part…until I decide to add something else. I am more likely to go on and make more one-shots, like this one was meant to be. But every author reserves the right to change their minds, eh?

The Saturday part of this chapter is part of a joke between me and my friends. I always say that I want to do this because it would be more fun and piss more people off.

This takes place one year, two months, and three days after they started "dating" in chapter one.

So, my loves, eat drink and be merry…for this is it. And I'm sure you'll want to do just that when you read this. Love from Miss Claire

PS-Very AU and possibly OOC. 3

PPS-Sorry for the long delay, loves.

D.L.E.W.

**FRIDAY**

"_They actually encourage in house dating and stuff. Takes care of covers and security clearance and all,"_ she remembered him saying once upon a time. And looking back, she can't imagine what it would be like to date someone not agency.

Hell, anyone not _Auggie_.

Sure they periodically pissed each other off (mostly on Auggie's bad habit of putting the empty milk carton back in the fridge), but everything was mostly just peachy.

And they avoided any more coitus interruptus after the whole Stephanie deal. (Except for that one time in the bathroom at work. But they had locked the door. Bea had just decided to pick the lock, and was reprimanded by Joan for it.)

It was their first long weekend off in a while-at least together. Annie had just gotten back from Edinburgh and was looking forward to a date night with her lover. She had to laugh because she had been bored on the plane ride back and realized she and Auggie had been dating for one year, two months and three days.

And it never got old.

So she was looking forward to going home, sharing a long bath with Auggie (maybe), and going to eat at their favorite upscale Italian restaurant.

Long weekends rocked.

Dinner had been excellent. He had decided on the alfredo with extra chicken. He might have drunk just a tidge too much wine, but that was ok. It's not like he could drive anyway.

But it was a gorgeous night and only in the upper 70s, so they had decided to walk around for a few minutes at one of their favorite parks. Annie was tucked into the crook of his arm. She was using the Burberry scent she used when they went out. If it wasn't for the hints of the grapefruit perfume usually masked by the other scent, he would have thought someone was trying to mess with him.

They walked silently through the park, some night time insects, far off police sirens and the clicking of Annie's heels mingled with their quiet breathing the only noise they needed.

"Is there a bench? Can we sit for a minute?" he finally murmured, squeezing her hand that was trapped within his own.

"There's one right up ahead."

They slid onto the bench. Auggie automatically wrapped his arm around Annie's shoulders in a gesture that was second nature to him. Annie snuggled into his side and settled one of her hands on his leg.

"It's beautiful out here tonight."

"It's beautiful as long as I'm with you. Otherwise I don't care."

"Auggie! That was so cheesy!"

"But true."

She let out a small giggle and snuggled even further into his warm embrace. She would be more than happy to relax in this same position all the long weekend…but she knew that he would have other ideas.

But the other ideas she was thinking of weren't the other ideas he was thinking of.

He could feel her turn her head up in one of her favorite past times, trying to spot the stars through the haze of D.C. Using her momentary distraction to his benefit, he pulled his surprise out of his pocket and slid it onto her ring finger.

_That_ got her attention.

"Really?" she breathed staring at the small diamond glittering on its band of white gold. "Yes!"

She leaned up to briefly kiss him before pulling back with a giggle.

"What, love?" Auggie asked as he stood from the bench and helped her up.

"Can we elope?"

**!**

_**SATURDAY**_

"You should be happy you're blind. All these lights are, well, blinding."

"I know. I've been to Sin City before. Never for this reason though."

"You know _they_ are going to know the instant we both say I do, right?"

"Yeah. Hell, they probably are going to hack into a security camera and watch the damn thing."

Annie and Auggie were rolling down the road in their rental car, headed towards the hotel that they managed to snag online. Somehow. And it wasn't cheap, but oh well.

This was quicker and more fun. Plus, as Annie said, there would be no need for her sister (or his mother) to go berserk with planning if the deed was already done.

"So…Do we want to be married by Elvis or someone less cliché?"

"Oh…Let's go with the cliché. I'm sure everyone really thinks we ran off to the Bahamas or something," she giggled.

"Well then, my bride, let's go."

_**LATER THAT EVENING**_

If it wasn't Auggie trapping her between his body and the door to their hotel room, her attacker would be down on the ground.

That's not to say that wouldn't be where they ended up if they didn't get their bed soon.

They stripped each other down as Annie led Auggie to the bed. She allowed him to push her down on it and crawl on top of her, nipping and sucking on her neck.

They rolled over top of each other, hands desperately running over the other's body, moans and gasps filling the air. He finally trapped her under him when he plunged two fingers into her wet heat. She arched up against him as he began thrusting his fingers even faster in and out of her.

"Aug…I want you in me," Annie moaned as she pulled his lips to hers. "I want you in me when I cum."

He chuckled slightly at that.

Once he entered her, it didn't take long. They were wanting that completion-no needing it-more than they needed each other that first time.

As they lied panting in the aftermath of orgasm, Auggie's hand sought Annie's and wove their fingers together. He brought their hands up to his face and gently kissed hers.

"My wife," he whispered.

"My husband," she sleepily replied.

_**TUESDAY**_

They drove separately to work Tuesday morning because Annie had to get more clothes from her sister's house and take care of getting a U-Haul to move her stuff during the day while Danielle was out running errands.

She wondered how long it would take her sister dearest to realize she was gone.

Auggie got to work early to catch up on the chatter from the past weekend. At eight that morning, he heard a pair of heels clicking across the linoleum. The steps were too heavy to be Annie though, and the scent was all wrong. This woman smelled like…peonies.

Bea.

"Where's that delightful girlfriend of yours? I didn't see her at her desk yet," Bea drawled out. She put something on his desk. From the smell of it, coffee.

"She's not my girlfriend any longer."

He could practically feel the million kilowatt smile on Bea's face and the devious laughter resounding in her head. Also, from the sudden nearly silent clacking, he would bet dimes to doughnuts that she was bouncing up and down in place.

"That's right," Annie said as she placed her hands on Auggie's shoulders and squeezing them. "I'm his wife."

Bea screamed as she saw the rings glittering on Annie's fingers. In the top secret meeting on the very top floor of the headquarters, one member wet himself from being startled by the scream.

_There you have it, the very end of this. The title of this chapter is D.L.E.W.-Date, Love, Engage, Wed. When I get married, if I ever do, I want to elope. So much more fun._

_Love from, Miss Claire._


End file.
